


Good Enough

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa worries that she's not good enough for Lisa.





	

Alex followed the sound of crying until she found her friend. She found the source of the tears on the ground, thrown there because it had repulsed her so much. Alex picked up the magazine and sighed when she saw the front-page article, the words emblazoned over her red-haired friend. Why the fuck should anyone care who Lisa was dating? Alex flipped to the article, and the magazine was soon little more than ashes. Anyone who called Louisa plain or just a frumpy little farm girl didn’t know her.

But Alex knew that it wasn’t just that that had made her friend cry. Louisa was looking up at her now, still sniffling but no longer sobbing like she had been.

“I guess they had to find out eventually,” said Louisa. Alex sat down on the hay bale beside her and Louisa moved to make room for her. She closed her eyes when Alex wrapped an arm around her.

“Maybe, but they didn’t have to talk about you like that,” said Alex.

“They’re right, though,” said Louisa. “I’m not good enough for her. She’s so far out of my league.”

“Do you think Lisa cares about that?” said Alex. “Because anyone who does care about that is too materialistic, and cares too much about their image. And Lisa isn’t like that.”

“She might care further down the line, though,” said Louisa. “The paparazzi will give her too much trouble over it, and she’ll decide that it’s too much.”

“No she won’t,” said Alex. “And not just because she knows I’ll kill her if she does.”

“If dad doesn’t beat you to it,” said Louisa, cracking a tiny smile.

“Look, when you’re in love, you don’t care what anyone else thinks,” said Alex. “Even if people do disapprove, you stay together. You keep loving each other. Maybe you need to hide for a while, but that’s usually only in a different situation. Like, if you’re still living at home and your parents disapprove of your relationship.”

“What?” asked Louisa. Her brain was foggy from the crying.

“Anne and I had to hide our relationship at first, because her parents didn’t approve of her being with another girl,” said Alex. “When she left high school and became a famous dressage competitor, though, she told them about us the same night she told them that she was moving out. She lived with me until she could afford a place of our own.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. The tears started again. “Sorry, I’m being selfish. I got one bad article about me, but you had to deal with her parents. And she did, too.”

“It’s okay,” said Alex. “The first article is always the worst. And at least you’re not from the slums.”

“Crow’s Nest isn’t the slums,” said Louisa.

“And you’re not just a simple country girl,” said Alex. “You’re the reincarnation of a goddess, you can communicate with horses and heal with magic and use portals. You can use magic.”

“And more than that,” said Lisa, and Alex smiled at the sight of her other friend walking into the stable. “You’re wonderful and kind and helpful. You’re caring, and you’re a good cook, and you listen.” She walked over to the hay bale, and Alex got off so Lisa could sit with her girlfriend.

“But I’m not famous,” said Louisa. “I’m just some girl from the country.”

“No you’re not,” said Lisa, taking Louisa’s hands in hers. “You’re my girlfriend. You love me. I love you. That’s all I need.”

Louisa tried to smile again, but the article was still on her mind.

“But I’m so normal,” said Louisa.

“That’s okay,” said Lisa. “Sometimes you need a little normal. I need a little normal. Not every celebrity needs to date other celebrities.”

“But I’d never even heard of you before I came here, and it happened so suddenly,” said Louisa. “Others have loved you for years, and then I just show up and steal you away from them.”

“As I recall, it was me doing the stealing,” said Lisa. “And I never loved any of them. But I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Louisa. 

“I know, otherwise it wouldn’t hurt,” said Lisa. “But maybe it’s my fault too. I should’ve told the press about us. Made a post about it on Pinstasnap. But I wanted to keep you to myself for a little while.”

“I guess I’m not the only selfish one here,” said Louisa. She looked around, but Alex had left. Probably to hunt down the author of that article and strangle them.

“It was for you as well,” said Lisa. “I knew they’d hound you as soon as they found out. Make all of your social media accounts private, and change your phone number if they’ve already given it out. I’ll speak with my manager, he’s handled this before.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “At least they don’t give you hell for being gay.”

“Oh, I never hid that part of my life,” said Lisa. “Sure, I still get some flak for it, but my fans should love my music. They shouldn’t care about my relationships, not unless they’re supporting me.”

“I know, but they do,” said Louisa. “They all think that I’m not good enough for you. And maybe they’re right.”

“I don’t care what they think,” said Lisa. “And you shouldn’t, either. Honestly, I don’t even read those kinds of articles anymore. I don’t handle criticism very well.”

“Let’s hide from the press together,” said Louisa.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “And hey, at least they were good photos of you.”

“No they weren’t,” said Louisa. “They were all just me doing farm chores. And that one picture of us they used was when it was raining and we slipped in the mud.”

“You know what I saw?” said Lisa.

“Pictures of me in humiliating situations?” said Louisa.

“No. You, helping people out. You, caring for your horses. Even at their muckiest. And that day we slipped in the mud, we were laughing as much as we were kissing,” said Lisa. “Remember that?”

“I do,” said Louisa, smiling. “And then we tracked mud all through the house and had to clean it up when we eventually got out of the shower.”

Lisa kissed her, dispelling any doubts and fears. Louisa smiled against Lisa’s lips, enjoying the feeling of Lisa’s hand stroking over her hair.

“Also, a bit of advice- don’t read any of the articles about us,” said Lisa. “And don’t read any negative comments, either. People can be so cruel.”

“And if someone tries to attack me in person?” asked Louisa.

“Do you really think Alex would let them?” said Lisa. Louisa laughed, knowing that Alex would defend her. “Next time, come to me first if you see another article like this.”

“I will,” said Louisa. She kissed Lisa, wrapping her arms around her. At least Lisa didn’t care what anyone else thought. Of course she wouldn’t- she was far too nice for that.


End file.
